The Nightbird
Chandler Marshall (now known as The Nightbird) is one of the most intricate and mysterious characters in the roleplay. He is played by the person sharing the name as a persona. Background Long ago and far away, there lived a young man and a small girl in recluse from the rest of the world. The two were living on the streets ever since a freak accident occurred on a train station. Hijackers captured the train, robbing passengers of their belongings and valuables. The Marshall family suffered. They were poor, not having much money, and could only barely afford the train tickets. The hijackers took this as a sign of weakness, and shot the Marshalls' parents through the heads. The kids barely escaped as bullets were being fired at them, as well. The Nightbird, formerly known as Chandler, lost both of his legs. As he dragged himself out of the train, the train continued on, unknowingly smashing his legs into the rubble and concrete. The pain was excruciating, and he would have died if not for a dark power which gave him life; a life which allowed him to support for both himself and his little sister until the apocalypse came. To be continued... Powers & Abilities Base Stats Powers & Abilities Advanced Techniques Innate Morbid Concoctions *'Innate': Chandler gains 3.3 / 6.6 / 9.9 % extra magic resistance, attack, and health regeneration for 3 seconds every time he defeats an enemy. Primary Winged Devil Revelation - 19 / 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 second cooldown *'Passive': Chandler gains 3.5 / 5 / 6.5 / 8 / 9.5 % extra vision and gains 0.03% extra EXP2 upon defeating minions or neutral monsters. *'Active': Chandler dashes a fair distance forward in any direction. During the dash, he may send out a raven mirage which travels perpendicular to the path he took; the raven flies until it hits the end of the arena, revealing everything in its path for 1 / 1.5 / 2 / 2.5 / 3 seconds after it has passed. Secondary Feathers of the Dead Flock - 16 / 13 / 10 / 7 / 4 second cooldown *'Passive': Chandler passively has 5% increased experience gain from minions and neutral monsters. *'Active': Chandler shoots out three sharp feathers in a conic shape with a 60-degree angle. Each feather deals 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 / 100 (+1.0 per AD) physical damage; more than one feather can hit a given enemy. Each feather applies the following effects: :*''Feather #1'' - The enemies hit bleed for 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 true damage over the next 3 seconds. :*''Feather #2'' - The enemies hit suffer 2.25x the base damage. :*''Feather #3'' - The enemies hit are slowed by 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 % for 5 seconds. Tertiary Psalm of the Night - 22 / 21 / 20 / 19 / 18 second cooldown *'Passive': Enemies around Chandler feel dread, decreasing their armor and magic resistance by 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 / 12. *'Active': Chandler emits a psychotic screech, silencing all nearby enemies for 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 second(s). He can then dash over to any of the silenced enemies, doubling the silence duration and dealing 80 / 100 / 120 / 140 / 160 (+0.5 per AD) physical damage. Ultimate Genesis and a Prelude - 77 / 66 / 55 second cooldown *'Passive': Chandler builds up stacks on this technique the longer he decides not to use it. For every 30 seconds he stalls using this technique when it is not on cooldown, it gains a stack. Each stack grants Chandler 4 / 5 / 6 extra AD and causes the ultimate, when used, to deal an additional 60 / 100 / 140 (+0.1 per AD) true damage per stack. *'Active': Chandler channels for 1 second, then rains down blood-red pillars of energy in a wall formation. During the channel time, enemies under the tentative pillar locations have their movement speed cut in half. Enemies hit by the pillars will suffer 225 / 400 / 575 (+1.0 per AP) magic damage, and will be stunned for 1.5 seconds afterwards. Category:Allies Category:Male Category:Human Category:AD carries Category:Original characters